Raziel's Bride
by The Grim Reeper
Summary: A woman named Tazra, tells a story of how she became a vampire by becoming Raziel's wife. ONESHOT! Please review! RazielXOC


_**-Raziel's Bride-**_

I stirred awake, not able to remember what happened the night before. I was very drunk last night. The last thing I remember from last night was that I was at small bar, near the clan territories in Nosgoth.

I ordered a _Low Gin Fizz_. I had... things on my mind that I wanted to clear out. I was thinking of my lover, Raziel, before he and Kain and his brethren were hit by as sudden attack, by the sarafan and had to go away and fight.

I hadn't seen him for at least eight months. It was hurting me to think, I may never see his charming, gentle, caring, sweet face ever again.

Just before I took a sip of my drink, I saw a man, sitting in the corner of the room. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood and kept his head quite low, so I couldn't see his face. All I could see was his pale skin and black lips. I knew for sure, he was a vampire. And for some weird, reason that only the Elder God would know why, I could sense he was watching me. And it felt like I knew this man, but I didn't have the guts to walk up to him. This was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep drunkenly at the counter.

I woke up the next night in an unfamiliar bed, and to my surprise, I woke up without a hangover for the very first time. I felt like an alien. I slowly sat up. In front of me, I saw a red sheet on the wall with a very familiar symbol on it, and underneath it said, 'Vae Victous' (translation: Woe to the Conquered). I looked at the bed, I was sitting on. It was a queen-size bed with royal blue silken sheets.

I looked to my right and saw that hooded man from the bar, standing there. I sat there, staring at him, paralyzed. Should I scream and run? Should I kill him? Maybe I should. I am human after all and he was a vampire. He may have plans to kill me.

"Tazra..." he started off. Whoever this vampire was, knew my name and I grew frightened. "Tazra... Don't be afraid of me." His voice was reassuring, soft, soothing... and yet, familiar. But why?

He took off his hood and cloak, and I saw who he was... _Raziel. _I gasped. "Are you feeling better?" he asked me, with his sweet voice. "I'm fine. Thank you." I was so glad, he was home and safe.

I felt a heat reach my cheeks and Raziel saw them turn red. He came up to me. He sat next to me, on the bed and placed his hand on my cheek. Just with his one touch, I felt his feelings for me pulse through my body. I felt myself melt away in his touch.

"I've missed you, Tazra." I felt his hand move, from my cheek to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer to his body for a long passionate kiss. Raziel pulled away for a while to ask me, "Did you miss me?" I couldn't help myself, so I brought him back to kiss him. "I'll take it as a 'yes'." We smiled at eachother.

I kissed his cheek and buried my head underneath his chin. "Hold me?" I asked him, gently. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

Raziel put me back on the bed, gently, and he lay with me. I rested my head on his bare chest as he bought his arms around me again. I could hear his heartbeat. Listening to your lover's heartbeat is a precious thing and Raziel's heartbeat was like a song to my ears, like a lullaby. Raziel kissed my lips again. I could tell he truly cared.

He turned over slightly, bringing his other arm around me. Now, he was cradling me. I felt like a child, but I didn't care. I was with Raziel and I loved him dearly. Nothing else mattered.

Raziel pulled out a platinum wedding ring from his pocket and held it in front of me.

"Tazra," he began, "I _really_ love you. If you wore this ring now, you'll become a vampire and my wife, instantly. I won't make you wear this, if you don't want to marry me... But, I want to be with you and I hope you feel the same."

I smiled. I loved the thought of being with Raziel forever.

I never knew vampires could be-wed with their lovers, just by giving them the wedding ring straight away. And without a priest, or anyone for that matter, to marry the couple.

Without a second thought, I answered, "Yes, I'll be your wife."

"By doing this, you'll become vampire. The second that ring is on your finger, you can never be human again, even if you decided to leave me later on in life." He mentioned.

I understood perfectly what he was saying. But, I could never leave him. I would love Raziel until the day of my death... and beyond that too, if necessary.

"Are you sure... that... you want this?" he asked me. I nodded in return and he put the ring on my wedding finger.

The vampric changes took dramatic affect. For a few seconds, I was surrounded by a bright red glow. When the light faded, I felt and tasted my... blood... on my tongue. I had cut my tongue, slightly, with my newly grown fangs. My eyes had changed from hazel to sky blue. A very unusual colour for a vampires eyes. My finger nails had become black and were I bit longer than before, and my lips were as black as Raziel's.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, softly.

"Better than ever, my love." I responded, with a smile. Again, he kissed me passionately. Our first kiss, as husband and wife.

His lips left mine and his wrist met his fangs as he cut the skin. "Drink. You need this." He told me. I did as Raziel told me to do and drank his blood. I never knew, after being turned into a vampire, I could be so hungry and thirsty. For a good few minutes, I felt Raziel's blood run down my throat, like warm milk.

Soon, I had enough and I grew tired. I needed to sleep. Raziel instructed me to rest my eyes. He gave me his word to sleep with me and protect me.

"I love you, Tazra."

"I love you too, Raziel."

He kissed me again as he brought his strong and well-built arms around my shoulders and my tiny, little waist. I rested my head on Raziel's chest and listened to his heartbeat again, making me fall into a deep and peaceful slumber. I had never felt so loved in my life. Now, I can feel it forever, thanks to Raziel.

That, my friends, is how I became a vampire, by becoming a vampire's wife.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
